Demands for cellular downlink data are rapidly increasing as consumers use greater numbers of data intensive applications on their wireless data devices. This trend is encouraging wireless carriers and wireless service providers to explore new ways of increasing downlink data rates. One known method for increasing downlink data rates employs carrier aggregation. Carrier aggregation allows a wireless device to simultaneously receive data using multiple downlink frequency bands to improve throughput while simultaneously transmitting on another band. However, typical architectures for carrier aggregation add extra diplexing networks that degrade transceiver performance due to insertion losses. What is needed is a carrier aggregation radio system that maintains a simple radio front end architecture that does not need extra diplexing networks, thereby avoiding transceiver performance degradation due to insertion losses.